Sugar coated kisses
by lone saiyan woman
Summary: Kagome has to put up with an egotiscal youkai invading her pastry stall, but it seems that he is up to more than just frustrating her life


**Hi guys happy new year and all that jazz, bank of kisses was such a hit I got such love and appreciation from you guys that I think I might start a theme going. If this one is as well as received as bank of kisses it may become a series of such.. I've had these on my computer for the better part of 6 months and I'm only getting round to posting it now. Time is an issue for me ****L****. This is unbetaed, so apologies for grammatical errors and such.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

Sugar coated kisses

The soft sensual smell of freshly baked pastries wafted through the quiet high road of Sunset Avenue. The usually quiet road however was a gaggle with annoyed business men huffing at their watches and classy business women preening into their compacts. All similarly clicking their shiny black shoes on the pavement waiting to collect their daily morning treat from Higuarashi's bun and run stall.

A slightly harassed looking Kagome was wrapping a cinnamon swirl quickly while taking the order of another impatient customer.

"Thanks, here's your order," she quickly passed over another overdue pastry while handing over the wrapped cinnamon bun to a frowning man who snatched it irritably.

"Service gets slower every time" he grumbled while biting and hurrying to his destination.

Catching the comment Kagome sighed, she was well aware the service wasn't the fastest but it was only her here with 20 or so people waiting. She didn't have the funds to hire another helper as all her money was going towards paying her student loan taken out to attend culinary school.

As the nine o'clock mark rolled around less people queued and only a few stragglers stayed to eat their warmed buns before going. Wiping the the slight sweat from her forehead she was about to clear up until a familiar limo rolled round the street.

She smiled as one of her favourite customers stepped out looking as polished as ever. Grinning cheekily at her he walked to her stall and leaned on her counter with glinting amber eyes.

"The usual Kagome"

"Coming right up, Touga-san" She ducked under the counter and brought the order of a bagel and frosted cream cake.

She wrapped the frosted cream cake and handed the warm bagel to him in a tissue. He wasted no time biting into it his blue slashed cheeks dimpling as chewed the snack.

"You outdo yourself every time."

Kagome blushed at his praise but then frowned remembering the previous customer's scathing comment.

"Not really, some customers say the service is a little slow. It's so hard to keep up with orders," She pouted prettily while wiping the stall of crumbs.

"Well why don't you hire a helper," Touga suggested still munching his bagel.

"I can't afford to, I'm still paying off my school loan."

"Hmm well I have a proposition for you," Having said that Touga took a business card out and handed it to a curious Kagome who took it.

_'Takahashi enterprises', _she mused seeing an address and numbers.

"There will be luncheon next week at the Tokyo towers and I would like you to provide the pastries for it."

"Oh no Taisho-san, I couldn't possibly take advantage…"

He raised a hand smiling at the stuttering Kagome, "Nonsense I've been looking for somebody to handle it. It will be a perfect opportunity to charm the competition with your delights."

Kagome blushed while wringing her apron, "Thank you so much Touga-san"

He smiled again before giving her the details of the time, venue and how much pastries he wanted as Kagome jotted down the information.

"How much will that be all together?"

"All together, roughly £200"

Touga smiled and felt in his pocket for his check book, however at finding nothing he frowned slightly patting down his long jacket for the elusive item.

The front door of Touga's limo suddenly opened revealing a squat green frog like creature, who gave Kagome a dirty look before addressing the Daiyoukai.

"My lord, your meeting starts in fifteen minutes."

Nodding towards him, Touga turned towards Kagome apologetically, "It seems I left my check book at home, is it ok if I pay you at the luncheon?"

Kagome nodded as Touga slightly inclined his head in acknowledgement before going to his car. Kagome waved before noticing he had left the frosted cream cake, she quickly dashed to his car knocking on the tinted windows.

Touga smiled as he took the treat, "Thank you, my son has an unhealthy obsession with your pastries, if I should arrive without it…" He made a cut throat gesture to a sniggering Kagome.

She waved him off as he drove, happy about the large order she had received.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome smiled as she opened the back of her bakery van, if today went well she could be taking bookings from prestigious clientele and getting her name known. The smell of soft and chewy cookies and jelly filled doughnuts wafted from the open van doors already tempting passer-by to peek their heads nosily. For once Kagome was grateful for the gaudy design her grandfather had plastered on her van for a graduation present.

Patting her back pocket to make sure she had her business cards, she unloaded some trays of sugary delight.

After a few trips to the kitchen she picked up her last tray containing the frosted cream cakes Touga's son adored. She was hoping this would score her extra brownie points and hopefully secure another deal. She carefully handled the tray hoping not to damage the frosted treats in her excitement.

She could just picture the pleasant expressions of the business men and women enjoying her hard work. Caught in her daydream she didn't notice the six foot four pillar walking towards her furiously tapping on his tablet.

A sequence of unfortunate events unfolded

Frosted treats met floor and suit

Gasps met ears

Blue met amber

Rage resonated

"MY CAKES!" Kagome yelled as the pastries met the floor splat. Her eyes glittered mournfully as the cream seeped out of the pastry and onto the floor. Mourn was replaced by sudden anger as she looked to the person responsible for the mishap.

Instead of the culprit to appear remorseful, he arrogantly turned his nose up at the mess and the girl embroiled in the mess.

"Such a clumsy creature"

Were her ears deceiving her? Or did this guy call her clumsy? O HELL NO!

"If you weren't so wrapped up in tablet you would have seen me coming!"

Sesshoumaru Takahashi's eyes narrowed at the pint sized human that wouldn't stop jabbering

"And furthermore…" her finger wagging in his direction

He phased out the ranting in order to eye the mess she made and his eyes widened slightly.

Were those _his_ treats that she had so maliciously dashed on the floor, this human was going to pay.

"Next time...", Kagome was cut off from her soap box as the rude youkai used his long fingers to invade her personal space and effectively gag her.

"As a simple delivery woman you will have no comprehension of how much work and effort it took to make those delicacies you so thoughtlessly destroyed"

Kagome's eyes widened as she let out a muffled flurry of words that sounded like _mrrrfh. _Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes as the clumsy woman clawed at his wrists in an attempt to get him to release her.

_Pathetic_

"I wouldn't do that if I was you son"

Sesshoumaru's eyes flickered quickly to his highly amused father just before the feeling of pressure surrounded him and a sickly sweet scent was emitted.

_Miko!_

He jumped back in a flurry just as his wrist began sizzling with purity, his eyes furious that this woman would dare strike him.

Kagome disregarded his affronted expression, "Serves you right for gagging me, barbarian." She dusted her hands as if disgusted with his touch.

The injustices the woman kept committing were unspeakable, first she destroyed his treats; second she insulted him, third she attempted to purify his person and dared to compare him to his half brother.

_Unbelievable_

To add insult to her line of offenses she completely walked past him with not so much as an apology and addressed his father.

"I apologise Touga-san but this ruffian bumped into me and dropped the cakes your son loves," She bowed her head sadly, "If you could show me your son I will explain the situation"

Kagome wasn't expecting to see Touga burst out into peals of laughter, he actually held his stomach while pointing his finger just over her shoulder.

She turned around and was facing the jerk who looked unrepentant and furious since his eyes now resembled slits.

"Enough father"

Kagome's jaw dropped as Touga's laughter seemed to rise; to the extent he had both hands placed on his knees in an attempt to stay upright.

The laughter continued for a good five minutes before Touga quietened apart from a few _snirks _wiggling their way out now and again.

"Sesshoumaru, meet Kagome the caterer of our luncheon and maker of your favourite cakes," He looked to Kagome and steadily lost his resolve as he introduced her, "Kagome meet my son, Sesshoumaru vice president of Takahashi enterprises and destroyer of cream buns"

His laughter began a new as both sets of eyes looked each other anew one with disapproval another with annoyance.

"Nice to meet you Takahashi-san, enjoy your buns"

Kagome didn't wait for Sesshoumaru's reply as she walked away hot annoyance still licking at her and embarrassment.

"Wait! Kagome"

Touga curbed his laughter when he scented her embarrassment and chased after her, he grabbed her shoulder stopping her descent down the stair case.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

"It's not that, I just wanted things to go smoothly today, now it's ruined"

Touga smiled genially before placing his arm round her shoulders to steer her back in the direction of his son, who was stood so stiffly he could have been mistaken for stone.

"Nonsense, you have provided all I have asked. It is Sesshoumaru's fault he dropped his cakes."

A snort was heard as Touga stopped in front of his son, "Apologise Sesshoumaru"

A silver brow quirked, as Sesshoumaru gave his father a deadly look.

"No"

"You will also compensate Kagome for the items you have destroyed"

Another snort left Sesshoumaru as he looked to the blue eyed miko who looked expectantly at him.

"Never"

"If you do not apologise to our business partner I will punish you" Touga let go of Kagome and squared his shoulder, dormant youkai now licking at his son.

Sesshoumaru allowed his own youkai to spill out, he never usually challenged his father's authority out of respect but one look in those miko's eyes hit something

He didn't want her to see him docile; she would know of his power and quiver in awe of him.

Red ringed Touga's eyes as the same effect took over Sesshoumaru's wave after wave of brilliant energy bouncing around causing many youkai to run and humans to cower.

Kagome shivered as the dark auras grew dangerous, her own natural defences rising to protect her.

"Please Touga-san, don't worry I'm fine," She pleaded.

Touga bared his fangs at his son who snarled, "He is challenging me Kagome I must prove I am alpha"

Kagome released a cool wash of purity which lessened the potency of youkai, both youkai stiffened at the intrusion. Touga warred with himself instinct ruled him yet the peaceful air did make it hard to think straight.

Sesshoumaru wasn't fairing any better as the cool feel of miko purity removed any feelings of battle to leave him oddly lethargic and wanting, his amber eyes swivelled to the source who looked pleased her trick seemed to be working.

_'Powerful Miko,' _His beast uttered, Sesshoumaru wasn't surprised at the presence of his beast but it wasn't in response to his father as expected but in response to the miko. His primitive side was doing nothing short of snuffling after the miko and inspecting her aura.

_Interesting_

Sesshoumaru drew in his aura and smoothed his normally pristine hair as it had gotten slightly rumpled when his aura flared.

His beast hadn't receded and instead tried to urge him towards the miko.

_Mark, _it growled as Sesshoumaru curbed its will. He wasn't surprised it was natural to covet strength and beauty, his beast was no exception, but this particular creature was a human, a miko at that. Could it be possible that he Sesshoumaru could consider a miko as an equal?

"We will finish this later, Our guests are waiting" He turned abruptly and walked away, mind abuzz with new information and intrigued with a certain black haired girl who was none the wiser.

xxxxxxxx

A bell like sound lingered in the large hall as many a man and woman was entranced by the cutely dressed miko baker. Kagome offered her business card to another spell bound youkai who seemed to be more interested in acquiring a personal number then her business card.

She gently rejected his offer of drinks while being whisked away by a smiling Touga determined to lighten the sullen business people even further.

All was watched by a surly inuyoukai who sipped on some rice wine. Narrowed golden eyes never leaving her laughing form.

_She effortlessly charms the competition, yet she spurns me._

Soon after the 'incident' Sesshoumaru had attempted to engage the rude little chit into a conversation/humiliation/debasement. However at each attempt she seemed to have sensed his presence and got away. Her avoidance tactics were obvious to him and his father who barely hid his sniggers every time he failed.

She could not avoid him forever, she would listen to his superior mind and acknowledge his place as her alpha.

Golden eyes widened at the thought that the mouthy little human possibly be a potential partner? His beast thrummed in pleasure at the thought. His beast rarely emerged from its cage within his mind unless he was consumed with violent urges. Yet it had been simmering at the surface ever since he encountered the miko.

As an inuyoukai instinct was everything to him and he trusted his beast as innately as he trusted his own ability to succeed in anything and everything. If his beast sensed some potential in the miko it was his duty to investigate it. If the potential was founded he would take the miko for all she was worth, if the potential was misguided it would be a welcome distraction from his otherwise long daiyoukai life.

A smirk curled on his handsome face as he planned his attack, there would be an opening in her defences and when it rose he would strike.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome breathed a quiet sigh of relief as the tall figure in her peripheral background receded. He had for the most part been hovering and trying to talk to her. She had dodged, dived and flat out run away, to avoid his clutches. She had regained her good mood and she wasn't going to let some haughty, spoiled brat ruin her big chance. Also a very unfriendly tick persisted in the youkai's jaw, what he wanted to say wasn't good and she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction.

Let him stew and fester with those nasty barbs, she knew he had sharpened for her. It seemed that Touga was aware of his son's intent as he swept her away when it looked like Sesshoumaru was heading her way. She couldn't thank him enough as he winked knowingly every time he left her in the presence of a new client.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

As Kagome waved away another potential customer, she smiled. She had run out of business cards and had resorted to jotting her details on napkins. It was a complete success and she was grateful to Touga. As she turned to find him she was immediately cornered by his stoic son who rose a slim eyebrow at her frown.

"I didn't know cowardice was a trait of yours."

"I don't know what you are talking about." A sickly false smile adorning Kagome's face. She tried to move away and the large daiyoukai invaded her space, crowding her.

"I didn't know intimidation was a trait of yours," she snapped already losing the patience she had so valiantly fought for. "I have no time for insults; say what you have to say"

Sesshoumaru couldn't fight the pleasure he found as the little miko's brows dipped leaving a cute indentation on her forehead. Her nostrils flaring in rage with a bright rouge covering her dimpled cheeks.

_Exquisite _

"In order to improve business relations between us, I will be joining you in your workplace for a week."

"O yeah well you…" Kagome slowed down her prepared insult in shock and suspicion.

Sesshoumaru smirked at her speechlessness, finally an appropriate reaction to him for once.

"I think it's a brilliant idea!"

Kagome gawped at the grinning Touga as Sesshoumaru frowned at his meddlesome father. His father's involvement in his business was never without a motive and he refused to be used as a pawn in his ridiculous games.

Ignoring the hostile look from Sesshoumaru, Touga clapped his hands together. "It will be a chance for Sesshoumaru to involve local businesses in our company."

Sesshoumaru smirked at the miko's outraged look, she had no reason to reject his proposal. Grateful for his father's scheming for once, he watched the miko's expression with glee.

Kagome was caught between throwing a tantrum and wringing the smug daiyoukai's neck. She would happily do both but she doubted either would be appreciated by Touga-san.

_But is would sure as hell please me_

She ground her teeth as Sesshoumaru remained blank faced but from the tiny tilt at the corner of his lip she knew he was laughing.

Touga was fully aware of the situation he had just created. He was almost giddy to deliver the second bit of information which he was sure would earn him his son's ire.

"I believe you were saying you needed an assistant, this would give Sesshoumaru a chance to polish his baking skills."

The slight tilt turned in to a sneer as Sesshoumaru gave his sire such a dirty look, Kagome was sure God would smite him himself if God was under Sesshoumaru's command.

"That's seems like an excellent idea Touga-san." She wanted to cackle but she would retain her dignity… She would cackle in van.

Sesshoumaru looked from his smiling father to the satisfied miko. He would deal with his interfering father later but for now it was time to bring a delusional miko back in check. If she thought she had won…she wasn't even close.

As much as the situation was not in his favour he was a master strategist and he would be victorious even if he had to claw it from her dainty hands.

"Your details, miko"

Kagome's mouth dropped at his short demand, he was meant to be giving up not asking for her details.

"An apt response, but this Sesshoumaru has no time to deal with a fawning female, I do not repeat myself." His amber eyes gleamed as her cheeks puffed with rage.

_He wants my details does he!_

Kagome sneered and grabbed the unsuspecting daiyoukai's large hand. She slipped her pen from behind her ear and scribbled her contact into his palm pressing excessively hard against his pale skin. She shoved the appendage back at him happy she had marred some part of his pristine look.

She turned to the gawking Touga and bowed, "Thank you for the opportunity Touga-san, I will be taking my leave."

She turned to an equally shocked Sesshoumaru, "An apt response but I have no time to deal with rude, arrogant and bratty daiyoukai". And just like that she stomped away rage punctuating each loud clack of her heals.

As soon as the hall door shut Touga broke into fits of guffaws echoing round the empty hall save for a couple of curious cleaners and his son.

"She…..marked…..you," Touga spluttered, tears streaming down his face.

Sesshoumaru snorted at his father's undignified display, he lifted his palm looking at the untidy scrawl of her writing. He brought is hand up to his nose and sniffed subtly as an explosion of cherry blossoms and plums signified their physical contact.

He had been marked in more ways than one, his primitive side basking in the scent as he took another covert sniff. If the miko wanted to claim ownership of any part of his body it was only right he reciprocated after all was fair in love and war and this was most definitely war.

Xxxxxx

It was so fluffy and warm, this cloud she was floating on felt amazing she didn't ever want to leave. Nope, nuh uh, so why was somebody dragging her off the cloud, she wanted to stay forever.

"Leaf..meh…lone." She mumbled wiggling further into the stolen 'cloud'.

Sesshoumaru eyeballed the miko as she rubbed her cheek against his pelt, he had not brought out his pelt for decades but as soon as he entered the miko's room the force of her spiritual aura made it hard for him to maintain his youkai. In order to release some pressure he released his pelt which was promptly stolen by the sleeping woman.

As much as he enjoyed the strokes to his heirloom pelt he did not come here to be petted by the miko….that would come later.

After a few tugs, he dragged his pelt which in turn dragged the miko out of bed and onto the unforgiving wooden floor. The knock to her head brought Kagome out of her comfy dream. Bleary eyes opened to reveal a nice pair of polished shoes, however the maleness of them caused her to drag her eyes up past long legs and a snappy looking shirt which impossibly large arms crossed over a broad chest.

"Hmm maybe santa came early" she muttered but sleep fled as her eyes met the amused amber eyes of the last person she wanted to see.

"As appropriate as this position is for you miko, there is work to be done, after we are finished you may resume your worship of me."

A piercing scream woke up the residents of the Higurashi household.

Xxxx

Kagome looked like death had warmed over, her hair was a tangled mess, her dough mixture refused to bind and her enemy was charming the socks off her family.

Her scream had piled them all into her room all for them to see her crumpled on the floor with a bored daiyoukai standing over her. Instead of going back to bed or better yet chasing Sesshoumaru out they decided to entertain the arrogant jerk even at her insistence he was here to work.

"Sesshoumaru-san , would you like to help me ice these buns?" She grit out, as the daiyoukai sipped his green tea regally.

"Of course miko, as soon as I am done with this superb beverage."

Kagome's mother giggled as she refilled his cup ensuring the daiyoukai would not be helping Kagome anytime soon.

She cracked an egg a little too viciously picturing his fat head exploding, ah what wonderful stress therapy.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Sesshoumaru watched amusedly as Kagome continued violently cracking eggs before mixing them so vigorously they sloshed all over the countertop. He could only picture what she was imagining as her low murmuring consisted mostly of, die, pretty and brat.

He smirked at her back, as enjoyable as it was winding her up this was not his objective. He watched her furious movements which caused her body to flex and twist interestingly. No that was not his objective at all he leered with a deliberate lick to his lips.

Xxxxxxxx

Kagome looked impressed as the daiyoukai handed out bagels to her customers while wrapping up a bacon sandwich to go.

She had expected some reluctance and a show of defiance to her request he help her on the front line. But he had simple rolled his crisp white shirt and got down to business. After the tea incident she hadn't expected much from a silver haired pretty boy such as him but after he drained his cup he had been useful, even getting flour on his expensive tie.

_Hmm maybe he wasn't such a spoilt rich kid _

She gave him an encouraging smile before going towards the house to get more supplies.

The smile wasn't missed by the daiyoukai who handed over another order , it seemed the woman had seen his usefulness. Proving his suitability as potential mate wasn't a hard feat for one such as him, he thought arrogantly however the miko was still a mystery. She seemed hardworking; from what he could tell she had studied at culinary school, set up this business and had worked it from the ground up. She was obviously doing something right if the long line of people said anything but he could also see she was struggling. He eyed her coming down with two heavy trays of baked goods just about managing to get down the shrine steps. She wiped her brow as she placed the trays on the counter top and began assisting another person. She was such a delicate little thing despite her explosive temper, if she was to be his he would make sure she wouldn't have to do as much. No mate of his would struggle as long as he still walked this plane. As he saw her finish with another customer and turn he placed a clawed hand on her shoulder.

"What is it?" she jumped at the contact, the burn of his hand on her shoulder making her very aware of his presence.

"I will fetch the remaining trays." He said firmly before walking up the shrine steps not giving her a chance to answer.

Kagome huffed slightly at his commanding tone but was thankful; maybe he wasn't so bad…

Xxxx

As late morning came on the line eventually dwindled to nothing, Kagome cleaned off the dirt from the counter before stretching out her limbs. Meanwhile Sesshoumaru piled the used trays in the corner to be washed off for next time. He eyed the miko out of the corner of his eye before shaking his head at her display. If she wasn't such an oblivious chit he would have thought she was trying to seduce him. All morning he had touched her, a deliberate tap instead of using her name, physically shifting her when he needed something all his ways of placing his scent upon her person. She looked shocked every time he touched her but not annoyed which was encouraging; it seemed she wasn't repulsed by his touch despite their less then friendly meeting. However he was not satisfied he had noticed a couple of youkai frequenting her stall. Kagome had called them her regular friendlies. He sneered at the thought, those 'friendlies' were entirely too familiar with her for his taste. By the end of this week he would have chased those degenerates away and if necessary teach them lessons filled with blood and poison.

"The next rush hour usually starts around 12.30, so if you want to take a break or something feel free"

"Is this your way of trying to get rid of me miko?"

Kagome rolled her eyes at his goading tone, just when she thought he had grown some manners.

"No, I'm just offering you a break jeez"

"The trays still need to be cleaned and you haven't had breakfast. You will take a break"

Kagome sighed before facing the imposing youkai, "Look Sesshoumaru I appreciate the concern but I can look after myself. I'll take my own break when I'm good and ready but till then, I'm cleaning the trays."

As she stepped towards the trays, Sesshoumaru moved to block her way. "I will be cleaning the trays, go and rest" He said sternly.

"Stop being a jerk" She grit out before trying to sidestep the youkai who blocked her every way.

Instead of irritation filling him at her disobedience her wilfulness was a breath of fresh air, the youkai bitches that normally latched onto him fell over themselves to please his every whim. She would definitely be an interesting mate. Stubborn, powerful and hardworking, of course her beauty hadn't evaded his senses either as he gazed into her angry electric blue eyes,

_Stunning_

Until his vision was blocked with what appeared to be the sodden rag she was using to clean the counter.

_Did she really just?_

It seemed she did as he picked off the dirty rag from his face, she grinned in victory at his dirtied face.

_Why that little bitch! _He groused silently before dipping the dirty rag in to the bucket he was going to use for the trays.

Seeing his intention Kagome squealed and ran, followed closely by a determined Sesshoumaru.

Xxxxxx

Both were completely oblivious to the black limo that drove past. Touga's eyes softened as he spied Sesshoumaru picking up the squeaking miko and stuffing the rag in her face with a smile on his face.

He hadn't seen his son so happy before, which made him almost giddy with excitement.

_Looks like Sesshoumaru will give me grandpups after all. _

**The next day**

Kagome dazedly hit her alarm clock as she got up to set up the stall. Rubbing sleep out of her eyes and going to the bathroom to quickly freshen up. She rushed downstairs all to see a casually dressed Sesshoumaru bringing out the tables already.

"Morning, miko" He greeted before pulling out the some more equipment.

"Uh..morning Sesshoumaru-san, you didn't have to…I was going to.."

"It is fine, go and begin baking." He cut in continuing to set up.

Entirely surprised she turned around to do just that, the normal anger at being ordered around by him being dampened.

No one had really forced themselves on her like Sesshoumaru did, her friends did offer to help her when they were free but she never wanted to impose on them. In fact you could say she was independent to the extent she didn't accept free labour even from friends and family ,after all this business was her problem and her baby. Heck she didn't even want the help from Sesshoumaru to begin with and she was hoping she could chase him away but if anything he seemed determined to help. She couldn't help the smile that stretched her face. Even though he was a forceful jerkface, he was a sweet jerkface.

Xxxxx

The orders were rolling in as Sesshoumaru and Kagome worked efficiently quickly serving their customers. For the first time Kagome didn't feel the stress of her stall as Sesshoumaru worked at such a fast pace even she was struggling to keep up. Maybe it would be best to hire an assistant; she would certainly miss the help when he returned to his father's company.

"Hi Kagome!"

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed at how the brown haired human familiarly addressed Kagome.

"O hi Hojo, do you want the usual?"

_Hn_, it seemed the miko was familiar with the simpleton as she readied his order at his nod and as usual Kagome was completely oblivious to his wanting gaze. He let out a small growl which caused the human to jump and acknowledge his presence.

Instead of the fear he had expected the human frowned minutely, "I didn't know you hired someone"

Kagome waved her hand with a smile, "O no Sesshoumaru-san is only here for the week." She handed his order. As Hojo made to give Kagome the money Sesshoumaru swiped the note from his hand and gave the change before Hojo could even register the exchange.

"Move, you are blocking other customers" His sharp gaze seeming to finally penetrate Hojo, who caught a flash of his dangerous fangs.

"Sesshoumaru-san!" Kagome admonished, before looking apologetically at Hojo. "We will talk later Hojo."

Not looking away from Sesshoumaru, Hojo nodded shakily before retreating.

After the line dwindled, Kagome turned sharply towards Sesshoumaru.

"What was that about with Hojo"

"The fool was too slow, I simply wanted to serve the next customer" His tone turning deadly at the mention of a potential rival. He snorted at the thought, as if that weakling could rival him.

"He is a friend of mine, just ask politely next time" She warned, disliking the ugly look Sesshoumaru wore.

"The idiot stank of lust when he looked at you" He forced out, "He will not return."

Kagome's eyes widened at his proclamation, "We have been long term friends and I don't appreciate false accusations. Just drop it."

Sesshoumaru snarled and gripped her arm firmly, "I don't lie"

"Get your hand off me!" She shrieked, willing her miko energy to the surface.

"You think to purify me miko" He warned his grip unyielding.

"If you don't move" She threatened her other hand covering the top of knuckles.

"Purify this" He growled before pressing his lips on toward her unsuspecting mouth, the tense situation and her defiance forcing him to act.

Kagome eyes brows shot up at the shock of his kiss, a little rough and tumble and a few singed hairs she expected but not this. It may have been a surprise but it wasn't…unpleasant, however the tell-tale lick of his tongue at the seam of her lips caused her to reel back and slap him.

"What do you think you are doing, kissing me!" She screamed

Maybe it was too soon for what he had just done, but he couldn't help himself. She was such a mouthy little fireball that he had to silence those insolent lips.

"I was shutting you up" It wasn't a total lie; he did want her to shut up.

"Well I won't and if you can't deal with that, you should just leave." She was so mad at him, how dare he kiss her. She could have a boyfriend, be engaged, or bat for the other side. Her lips were still burning from the fire of his mouth.

"Are you sure you want to disappoint my father, Ka-go-me" He punctuated each syllable to her name with a squeeze to the arm he still had not released.

He didn't like the look of guilt that flooded her features at the thought of disappointing his father, but he was not above manipulating the situation to his benefit. Such a vibrant woman, this human was. In all his years he hadn't experienced such emotions in regards to somebody else. He wasn't sure he wanted her to know the hold she had on him.

"4 more days and you're gone" She forced her arm out of his grip and left to walk up the shrine steps.

As she walked away from him, he allowed his eyes to trail after watching her retreating form determinedly. The taste of her still fresh on his lip, a quick swipe with his tongue to re-examine the flavour. He almost shuddered at the intense jasmine that exploded on his taste buds, mixed with the unique tang of her natural sweetness. The ambrosia of the Gods he was sure, or just ambrosia tailored specifically to his taste because the more he traced his upper lip, the greedier he got for another sample.

_Your fate is decided feisty one, you are mine_

**A/N: I intended on posting a completed version of this but its turning out a lot longer than I expected so it may be a possible 2 or 3 shot depending on how the story goes. Read, review, enjoy ****J**** Thanks.**


End file.
